I Swear This TIme I Mean It
by DearMySomeday
Summary: Jaisey Rae is an American witch who is transferring to Hogwarts in her (and Harry's) 5th year. After her traumatizing experiences back home, how will her life be at Hogwarts? (I don't know how to summarize this, but I promise it's better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfic, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm a bit nervous about everyone reading. This chapter is more of an intro, so not too much action yet, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A FATED TRIP ACROSS THE OCEAN**

"Flight 182 to London, England is now boarding," the announcer said in a monotone voice. Jaisey Rae grabbed her rolling suitcase and her carry on and followed her mother to the gate. When her mom first told her that they'd be moving to London, she was thrilled. She loved everything about the place: the weather, the sights, the accents. All of it was so amazing to her. However, she didn't think about the fact that this meant going to a new school, making new friends, and having to adjust to a whole new world. That's where the anxiety kicked in. She had a hard enough time socializing and getting by at home, so the thought of having to start all over somewhere else was a bit terrifying. And the fact that she was a wizard, a muggle-born at that, didn't really help her "fit in".

"Honey, catch up, we have to get on the plane," her mother said. To be honest, she hadn't even noticed she was lagging behind. "Lost in your own head again, huh?" her mother questioned once she caught up. "Yeah, I guess so.."

Once she got on the plane and found her seat, Jaisey immediately plugged in her ear buds and blared her music at top volume. Music helped her clear her head and de-stress. However, the soothing melody couldn't vanish her anxiety completely. Her mind was consumed with flashbacks to all of the bad memories she had at her old school, the Salem Witches' Institute. Being in an all-girls school wasn't necessarily the best experience. She didn't fit in with most of the girls there, and they never let her forget it. Constant tormenting and name-calling were just some of the perks that came with being Jaisey Rae Jakobs, the "ugly, fucked-up mudblood". All she could keep thinking was _what if that happens again?_ Jaisey knew that Hogwarts was different, but pretentious, pure-blooded girls were all the same. She shook her head in an attempt to get those thoughts out of her head.

* * *

After the long, seven and a half hour flight, Jaisey was relieved to be in a cab on the way to her new home. Despite her anxiety, Jaisey was actually excited to see her house for the first time. Once they arrived at 73 Sloane Avenue, she walked right in to the all-white house. She placed her bags at the foot of the stairs and walked around. Everywhere she went there were dark, hardwood floors and white walls. Next, she walked up to her bedroom, which was covered in black and white printed wallpaper and plum and white furniture. _Well, at least I love my house._ She plopped herself down on the all-white comforter and sighed. "Jaisey Rae!" her mom called from the first floor "Get down here, we need to talk."

Jaisey groaned and picked herself up. "What Mom?" "Well, you start classes at Hogwarts in one week, so we're gonna need to get started on back-to-school shopping. According to your old headmistress, there's a place called Diagon Alley where we can find all of your things. I was thinking we could head there tomorrow." Jaisey sighed. She didn't even want to think about school at the moment. "Uh, yeah, I guess that's fine." "Alright, good. Well it's late, honey, go get some sleep."

Jaisey climbed back up the spiral staircase to her bedroom. "Night Mom!" she called down. She then changed and got under the covers. Although she was laying down, sleep wasn't going to come so soon when her head was clouded with a million different thoughts. _What if I run into other Hogwarts students tomorrow? I'll probably make a fool of myself. And then everyone will hate me. If they find out I'm a muggle-born, they'll definitely hate me. But then again, who says anything bad will happen anyway? Maybe everything will be fine. Maybe._

* * *

**So, that's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! If you wanna see what happens to Jaisey, just stay tuned. I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Bye for now :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So here's Chapter 2! Enjoy.**

**Also, I guess now's a good time for the standard "I don't own anything from the HP world, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. etc." Except for Jaisey Rae. She's mine :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: And The Snakes Start To Sing**

The next morning, Jaisey stumbled out of bed and walked directly into her bathroom. She took a shower in an attempt to wake herself up from her drowsy state. Getting used to the time difference was obviously going to take some time. Afterwards, she slid on a pair of distressed, dark wash skinny jeans, a burgundy v neck t-shirt, and solid black Converse. She walked over to her full length mirror to check her appearance. She brushed through her wavy, waist-length, chocolate brown hair and put a thin line of charcoal gray eyeliner around her blue-green eyes. She took one final look and adjusted the large stack of homemade bracelets on her left wrist and went downstairs.

"Good morning, sunshine," her mom said as she made her way into the kitchen downstairs, "It's about time you woke up, it's already eleven o'clock." "Sorry Mom, not used to the new time zone, I guess." "Well, that's fine. However, we have to head to Diagon Alley after you finish your breakfast." Jaisey nodded and picked at her scrambled eggs and toast. After she finished, she grabbed her black leather cross-body bag and walked out the door, her mom in tow.

* * *

Not much later, they arrived at a pub called _The Leaky Cauldron_ and went inside. They walked all the way back until they reached a brick wall. Jaisey tapped on one of the bricks on the wall and they all started to shift. Once they moved and formed an opening, she and her mother were able to get through. Once they passed the wall, Jaisey looked around in awe. The cobblestone street was filled to the brim with witches and wizards, pushing their way past one another. There was also an overabundance of different shops and restaurants; it was all a bit overwhelming. She looked over to see her mother pulling out a piece of parchment adorned with the Hogwarts logo. "Well, it looks like you need a decent amount of books, so how about this: I get your books and you go explore and pick up some other things you'll need. You could probably use a new cauldron, right?" "Uh, yeah I guess so.." "Alright, well you go get some things and then we'll meet back right…there, at that ice cream shop. Okay?" "Yeah, that's fine," Jaisey replied.

After leaving her mom, she started to walk through the alley and stumbled upon _Potage's Cauldron Shop_. _Well, _she thought_, I guess I should probably stop there._ She walked into the shop, which had wall-to-wall shelves stocked with cauldrons varying in size and color. She spun around as she walked and bumped into something solid and fell to the ground. "Watch where you're walking, would you?!" a cold, angry voice snapped at her. She looked up to see a boy, around fifteen, same as her age, with platinum blonde hair, pale skin, and icy blue-grey eyes. She picked herself up off of the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…I was just looking around and.." "Whatever. I don't want to hear your mumbled excuses. Who are you anyway? I've certainly never seen you before, and I think it's obvious that you aren't a first year." Jaisey sighed. "I'm Jaisey Rae. Jaisey Rae Jakobs. I'm going to be a fifth year, and I just transferred to Hogwarts." The boy rolled his eyes and smirked. "Well, I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, and I hope that you won't be crashing into me again, because there's only so long I can tolerate clumsy American idiots, and I'm already running out of patience." Draco walked away in a huff, clearly not wanting to be around her anymore. _Great, the students seem so lovely. Just like the ones at Salem. _Jaisey just shrugged it off, grabbed a cauldron, and quickly went to meet her mother. She didn't feel like bumping into anyone else.

Once she reached _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor_ she saw her mother sitting at a small table with a large stack of books. "Ah, there you are Jaisey.." She waved to her mother and sat down. "Go get yourself something," her mother suggested. So, Jaisey walked up to the counter to order when a blonde, whimsical looking girl walked up. "Could I get a small vanilla sundae, please?" the girl asked in a light, care-free voice. Then, she turned around, noticing Jaisey. "Hello there. Do you read _The Quibbler_?" Jaisey was taken aback by the girls question. "Oh, um, no, sorry." "Oh. Well you should. My father's the editor. Here," she said, handing Jaisey a magazine, "You can have this one. I'm Luna, by the way. Luna Lovegood." "I'm Jaisey Rae Jakobs. Nice to meet you." Luna simply smiled, paid for her sundae, and left, waving goodbye on her way out. _Well, it's nice to know not everyone's horrible._

* * *

After leaving Diagon Alley, Jaisey couldn't seem to shake the thoughts of her encounter with Draco Malfoy away. Even though she acted like nothing ever really bothered her, deep down, it really did. She knew that he was probably rude to everyone like that, but being her, she couldn't help but take it a bit personally. _What if everyone in Hogwarts treats me that way? Yeah, that Luna girl was nice, but I doubt everyone will be that kind. And what if Draco decides to make my life a living hell? Not that that would be anything new, but I'm really hoping that Hogwarts will be different. It'd be nice to feel like I belong __**somewhere**__._

* * *

**Alright guys, that's all for now! I hope you're liking it so far! Reviews are welcome if you feel like taking the time.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3 where we finally get to see Jaisey go to Hogwarts.**


End file.
